clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary (November 2018)
You know, the legendary cards are really interesting, they all have their unique ability, and that’s what made them legendary. I’m gonna rank them all again (considering they’re legendary, I’m gonna rank them more often than others.). Again, starting from the worst legendary, to the best There’s still only 15 legendary cards 15. Magic Archer (Tier: F) RIP Magic Archer, originally Magic Archer was considered as a very high skill cap card, skilled players absolutely dominated with him. But now, supercell has killed it by nerfing it’s retargeting speed and initial attack speed, and that’s something because Magic Archer is ranked EVEN LOWER than Sparky (who was supposed to be dead last), right now Magic Archer is the worst legendary by far Look at that, Sparky has around 1% win rate with 41% win rate, which is pretty bad as a legendary. Magic Archer however has below 1% use rate and only 18% win rate, and that is AWFUL. Magic Archer isn’t just the worst legendary, it’s arguably the top 10 WORST cards right now 14. Sparky (Tier: D) The 2nd worst legendary should also be quite obvious...... As stun cards are really prevalent, Sparky just gets countered way too easily, the introduction of Electro Dragon made things worse, since it’s another stun card, and that card was just OP. However, Sparky is nowhere as useless as Magic Archer. Once you bait enemies’s stun cards, Sparky can dominate on defence with her crazy high splash damage, paired with cards, Sparky can wipe out almost every ground push with ease as long as enemies doesn’t have stun cards or rocket Unfortunately, Sparky is too vulnerable against air troops, which made her really struggle in almost every meta. Unlike Magic Archer who desperately needed a huge buff, I think Sparky only need a slight buff to make her viable, a bit more HP and give a solution to let her get at least 1 hit, then I think Sparky will be a great legendary 13. Mega Knight (Tier: B-) I really thought Mega Knight will finally be a viable card after his buff to his hit speed, but I was totally proven wrong again, Mega Knight is still a bit below average as a legendary, which is unfortunate However, Mega Knight is a mile better than Sparky and Magic Archer, his high health and jump spawn made him an excellent option on defence, but for 7 elixir, he’s so bad on offence, his damage is pretty low for 7 elixir, but if he jumps....... oh boy, prepare for ultimate doom.... He can deal splash damage which is great, but I think Mega Knight should have 1 more buff to truly make him strong again, but not OP 12. Princess (Tier: B) Over the times, bait has been dying since a lot of decks has replaced Log with Barbarian Barrel, with less log being baited, Princess is bound to suffer Princess is still a good card overall though, her range and splash damage allows her to be a great defensive card against swarms and deal a bit of chip damage, she’s overall just a versatile card, for 1 less elixir, longer range, and a much bigger splash radius, there’s no reason to use Magic Archer over her. Princess is decent, but right now, I recommend Dart Goblin over her. You can use Princess is you want, but eh, she’s good 11. Graveyard (Tier: B) Here’s one of the best examples of a high risk high reward card! Graveyard, is so much better than before, originally poison is preventing it to be popular, and a lot of splash damage card just made Graveyard so bad as it’s too easily countered. It’s still easy to counter, but it proves that it has lots of potential Graveyard is really strong when tanked, as the tank will absorb all damage while the skeletons deal all the work, of course, Graveyard won’t be as effective as it is on the 2nd tower as the king will help wipe out the skeletons. For 5 elixir, it can absolutely help you win the game, or make you lose everything 10. Electro Wizard (Tier: B) Wait...... E-WIZ THIS LOW??? HOW??? Remember that OP deck that contains Miner, Inferno Dragon, Mega Knight and Royal Ghost? That’s where I realised E-Wiz is falling. Then Zappies became some of the most successful cards in the game (which is NOT right now), hurting E-Wiz more But the real reason why E-Wiz is this low is he’s being outclassed by Electro Dragon, his HP is not good enough, he only hits 2 target at once compared to E-Dragon who can hit 3 targets per attack, and E-Dragon is easier to get E-Wiz has been suffering a bit, but he’s still good 9. Night Witch (Tier: B) Golem decks are some of the most successful decks, and Night Witch is part of it, so she’s definitely a great card The problem is that overall Night Witch is a bit niche as a card, she can do amazing in Golem decks, others? She does OK, but there’s always a better option When we compare her with Lumberjack, she is definitely much better than him in Golem decks, but not as great as him in other decks I think Night witch has fallen quite a bit, not saying she’s bad, she’s just not the OP card she was, mostly due to her 7 nerfs she received last year, she’s way too overpowered before! 8. Lava Hound (Tier: B+) Hey, anyone expected Lava Hound to be this high? I don’t think so With the nerf to Tombstone, you expect beat down to fall off? Well, yeah, but the introduction of Electro Dragon made Lava Hound and other tanks BETTER. Electro Dragon’s popularity also influenced Lightning and made it better, another indirect buff to Lava Hound. Lava Hound has been improving time to time Lavaloon seemed to made a return because of Electro Dragon’s popularity and Lightning’s introduction , Lava Hound is not a card to mess with. The problem is he himself does like no damage, which prevents him to get anywhere higher 7. Inferno Dragon (Tier: A) Inferno Dragon is continuing to take a step down, with more Electro Dragon and Lightning, it’s efficiency has gone down It’s still one of the best defensive cards in the game for sure, easily melting down tanks, which are pretty popular. The inferno Dragon can also be used as a support, making him a staple of every deck The efficiency has slowly gone down a bit, but if E-Dragon gets nerfed, Inferno Dragon should be back at the top 5 6. Royal Ghost (Tier: A+) THANK GOD FOR THE HP NERF!!! Royal Ghost is easily #1 before, his mechanics are so strong, he’s way too overpowered on defence and support for 3 elixir Despite his past 4 nerfs, The Royal Ghost was still way too Overpowered that supercell needed to nerf him again, this time he received an HP nerf, which made sense considering he only cost 3 elixir and have more HP than Miner, and he deals area damage, with the invisibility mechanic, don’t you think he’s way too strong before Despite The nerf, Royal Ghost has remained very powerful, just no longer the OP card he was 5. Bandit (Tier: S-) The Bandit is moving her way to the top 5 since forever, this is nothing to do with her, I believe this is mostly due to the Royal ghost nerf Bandit is decent before ghost’s nerf, her HP is ok, her damage is mediocre but her dash made her really valuable. With the ability to dash through enemies while dashing to a target while being totally immune (except Electro Dragon which I believe it’s a bug), bandit is a really reliable offensive card She can’t 1 shot goblins, which is a bit problematic, but that doesn’t matter too much, Bandit is amazing at bridge spam, and a cheap offensive card 4. Log (Tier: S-) With Barbarian Barrel being so popular, Log has finally fallen after years, it has been the #1 legendary for way too long, but with Barb Barrel taking over, no more #1 spot the log The Log has always an advantage over Barb Barrel though: knockback. It can knockback heavy units, which is amazing against dangerous ground units. It can also roll much further, another advantage Unfortunately Log actually deal less damage, it can’t 1 shot archers, but still, Log will forever be in a healthy spot 3. Ice Wizard (Tier: S) The last 3 legendaries are beyond the strongest, either they’re too versatile or too powerful. At #3 we have the Ice Wizard and how this card has changed. Ice Wizard was originally always at the bottom, but his recent slight buff just made him excellent. His damage is quite low, but the slow effect really made this card worth the 3 elixir, he can really control enemy troops very well. He’s an excellent defensive card He’s also great at support, with his slow, enemies won’t deal with your push as effectively, with all the pros, Ice Wizard is great at all decks, I think overall a Ice Wizard deserve this top 3 spot 2. Lumberjack (Tier: S) I have gotta say: Both Ice Wizard and Lumberjack were C Tier in my opinion, and I was totally proven wrong. With Ice Wizard, the buff really made him S tier, but for Lumberjack, it might be a bit complicated for me to explain With Lumberjack, he is basically a weaker but faster Mini PEKKA with a rage spell, to me, he’s probably my least favourite legendary because of how dull as a legendary he is, but while his mechanics are definitely the least special of all legendary, the performance he does is beyond the top tier His damage per strike is mediocre, but he has a very fast hit speed, so he can get a lot of hits, he has the rage which boosts up all allies, and he can deal lots of damage when left ignored While Night Witch does better in Golem decks, he does an excellent job at almost everything else, which is why I think he deserves this #2 spot The thing that prevented him to be #1 is because he’s so dull as a legendary, like I explained, what he’s like is NOT special, and his rage can be wasted. Besides, #1 legendary is still stronger Recap 15. Magic Archer 14. Sparky 13. Mega Knight 12. Princess 11. Graveyard 10. E-Wiz 9. Night Witch 8. Lava Hound 7. Inferno Dragon 6. Royal Ghost 5. Bandit 4. Log 3. Ice Wizard 2. Lumberjack 1. ??? I have to say, #1 legendary is the only legendary that is S+ Tier, it means that this legendary is just way too overpowered. I think I’ve overrated him a bit at first, but now, he definitely needed a nerf. The best legendary is... 1. MINER (Tier: S+) Holy cow guys, the Miner, is so strong, he’s so strong that he’s the only S+ Tier card, which is reserved for cards that is OP in low arenas, OP in high arenas, OP in challenges and OP in top ladder, and Miner is definitely one of those cards. Miner has a lot of HP for 3 elixir, he can appear anywhere underground, and surprise enemies, he can destroy elixir collectors, Princesses easily and can do chip damage to the tower while tanking for low HP brawlers, this card is just so OP right now, while he does deal reduced damage to crown towers, it doesn’t matter at all Miner is just OP, he’s just too versatile and has lots of purpose, overall, what could be #1 if it’s not Miner??? Category:Blog posts